snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Carter
Joshua (Josh) Carter; born on 17th August 2057, is a graduate of Hogwarts, a Quidditch player for his house, The Master of Everything and The (self-claimed) King of Gryffindors. He is also well known for the times he spent and probably keep spending in the detention dungeons and undying love for Evelyn Flores. Josh was born to the couple muggle/witch couple; Matthew and Amelia Carter during the times they were running from the pureblood witch's strict family so he had been named after a brave wizard who had provided the couple shelter in their way to safety. Thus he was born to be a half-blood wizard and little he knew that what his mother's family was after was actually himself not the woman's muggle husband. Early Life Not losing much time after he was born, Josh quickly proved that he was not going to be an easy kid for the Carter family for he was unexpectedly hyper and extremelt curious to the point of hurting himself while running after the things he had an interest for like the fast cars down the street. As a result; Matthew and Amelia, along with their previously adopted daughter Rosa Jane Carter, did their best to keep the boy safe and alive however as time passed it was getting difficult to control him ever indoor. Therefore, first they tried to send him to try almost every kind of sports in hopes that he would make good use of his energy. He, indeed, made good use of his energy but the family kept receving complaints about the boy's status and behaviour insisting on that he needed treatment. Nevertheless it seemed like Amelia disagreed and she insisted that there was another reason behind this hyperness yet she never came to the point of explaining it further. She only promised that it'd be gone once he aged a bit and got 'trained well'. And when he started to age a bit, Josh seemed to be more cooperative as he started to obey his mother, father and sister, there was even less complaints from his school making it look like he finally had started to be a normal kid. Or...it only seemed that way. Maybe it was in his nature from the day he was born but somehow he seemed to attract trouble, hopefully which he managed and learned how to deal with. When he was about 10 years old, he had become the one who bullied the bulliers and already became an experienced participant of the fights among the gangs of kids. The Night That Was To Be Forgotten Upon learning about this little gangs, Matthew's last decide was to send Joshaway to his brother's (and Josh's uncle) Dean Carter's farm as he had started to think that if there was another way to drain that energy, it was to make him work at the farm. So, that night after receiving his letter from Hogwarts, Matthew was going to take him to Uncle Dean's farm but they could never find the opportunity to do so because five minutes before they could leave the house, Amelia's family finally managed to find them attacking to the house in an attempt to kidnap the boy. And they managed to do so, leaving Rosa the sister dead as she tried to fight to protect her brother. That night and the months he had spend at the wizards' family getting trained, traumatised the boy a great deal causing him to have his infamous anger management issues and hatred for dark means magic and even a deep dislike for magic itself. This lasted until Ryan Chambers, a close friend of Amelia, managed to save him from the captivity. Then he fixed the boy's memory and gave him a brand new life at Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years First Year (2069 - 2070) ... Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2076 Category:YATI Category:Alumni Category:Aurors Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement